Paradise By The Dashboard Lights
by desiree.johnson
Summary: What happens to Delphine? Her lover was left with nothing but vague warnings and a brief kiss. This does nothing to ease Cosima's suffering, as her ties to Delphine are stronger than anyone could have imagined. They will bring her grief, but also closure.
1. Chapter 1

**1.** **Paradise By The Dashboard Lights**

The sound of her heels clicking on the pavement echoed throughout the large parking ramp. Pressing the door lock button, her horn beeped and the lights went off.

Her long blonde hair, immaculately straightened, swished from side to side as she quickened her pace. Clutching her purse closer, she dropped her keys into the bag with slightly trembling hands. Something felt off.

She swore she heard footsteps behind her, but ignored it for the moment. Taking a few more steps towards the white car, she finally stopped. Now she knew someone was behind her, and had a good idea who it was. She was, after all, back on DYAD property. And even though she was the new "Rachel", that didn't make her safe.

Slowly, meticulously, she bent down and placed her purse on the ground. Standing back up, she turned, cautiously, to face her assailant.

With little surprise in her eyes and slightly pursed lips, Delphine asked, "What will happen to her?"

Before uttering the last word, a vicious sound tore through the silent parking garage. In the same moment, Delphine's body was slammed against the white car, smearing bright red blood on the clean vehicle. Clutching her stomach, the sticky red substance ran through her fingers, staining her shirt. She slid to the ground, eyes half-lidded, before blacking out.

Laughter could be heard from outside Bubbles. Cosima and her sisters were having a celebratory supper, with Scott, Donnie, Art, and Ms. S all in attendance. The clones and their guests were all smiles as they knew that Alison had won her election and beat out Marcy Coates.

There was one smile amongst the guests that seem a bit forced, and Sarah noticed right away. Even though Sarah loved all her sisters, she had a particularly strong bond with the brilliant scientist, Cosima. Grabbing her wine glass, she excused herself from Art to go figure out what was wrong with sister. Shuffling along all the chairs, and getting stopped more than once by the other party-goers, she finally made it. Tapping her on the shoulder, her dread locked sister turned to face her.

"Cos", she said in her rough English accent, "what'sa matter with you?" Cosima scrunched her eyebrows together in a look of confusion, but she knew her sister could tell something was up.

With a murmur of apology to Scott, she pushed her chair back and stood, also grabbing her wine glass, before leading Sarah outside Bubbles. It was a brisk night, but still unseasonably warm for Canada. A light jacket is all that seemed necessary.

Cosima stood with her back to her clone, head down. Sarah could tell something was tearing up Cosima and she was bound and determined to find out what. Taking slow tentative steps towards her sister, Cosima suddenly turned, tears streaming down her face.

Without thinking, Sarah threw her arms around her slightly taller sister, holding her tight. Choking out words between sobs, Sarah made out Delphine, and she understood immediately.

Sarah, always trying to make situations humorous, said, "What about that French bitch? Do I need to find her and kick her ass?" Anger making her accent thicker.

Cosima slightly chuckled, loving how protective her sister was of her. Stepping back towards some chairs, she waved her tattooed hand, indicating for Sarah to sit.

"Delphine came to see me, but she like, wouldn't stay long. She said she had other things to do." Cosima started. "She talked about keeping Kira safe, which I mean, duh, and then about keeping Kendall far away. Cryptic shit." Sarah nodded her understanding, taking a sip of her wine.

All those things were important, but she knew that wasn't what was bothering her. Sarah's sister opened and closed her mouth, clearly choosing her next words carefully.

"Delphine then told me, give your sisters all my love. "

Cosima's face dropped at saying that, her eyes starting to glisten. The punk clone didn't really understand the reference, but Cosima could never forget.

There was a promise made in Scott and Cosima's lab, in the area aptly dubbed "The Chill Zone". Between the laughs and kisses, weed clouding their thoughts, Cosima made her lover promise that if she was to love her, she had to love all her sisters.

The promise came easy to Delphine, who truly did love Cosima and her sisters, and the pact sealed with a breathtaking kiss.

Jolting back into the present, the scientist shook her head, dreads whipping her cheeks, as if trying to erase the memory from her brain.

Looking Sarah straight in her eyes, Cosima whispered, "It was so final. Like this was her last supper. I feel like her Judas." The tears started flowing again as Cosima finally blurted out, "I love her, and I can't like, explain it, but we have this sort of cosmic bond. I feel like it transcends time and space. Quantam physics can't explain this shit."

Sarah laughed and said, "Cos, if anyone can figure that shit out, it's you, yeah? Now what's this all leading to, before I die of old age."

Cosima opened her mouth to explain, when suddenly she felt this sharp, horrific pain shoot through her stomach. She felt like she had been shot.

Grabbing her sides, she fell out of her chair, screaming. Falling to her knees, Sarah frantically grabbed her sister, trying to find out what was wrong.

"COS." She screamed, trying to pry her sisters' fingers apart from her stomach. "HELP, SOMEONE BLOODY GET OUT HERE."

Before she knew it, Ms. S ran outside, followed by the rest of the party. "Oh my love, what's the matter, what's happening?" The older Irish lady said calmly, clearly used to people screaming in pain.

"Ms. S I have no bloody idea what is happening. She just started screaming. I think it's her stomach or something, I dunno!"

Alison barked at Donnie to go get the first aid kit, who, looking beyond frazzled, ran off to find.

Sarah, still clutching her sister, watched with frantic eyes as Ms. S ushered everyone back inside. She was quickly back outside and on her knees besides the seemingly injured clone.

Cosima had seemed to calm down a bit, but tears were still streaming down her face, hitting the pavement.

Gently rolling Cosima over, Siohban began her quick, yet precise once over of the girl.

Carefully she peeled off her jacket, which was sweat stained from her body's response to the pain. No bruises on her arms or any obvious injuries. Nothing on her back either.

With a look of confusion, she moved Cosima's hands. Siohban asked Cosima if she could look, and with a curt nod and a grimace of pain, she was allowed to roll up the younger woman's shirt. All that was there was pale white skin, with blue veins showing beneath.

There was no mark. No obvious reason for the extreme pain the girl was experiencing.

Quickly looking into Sarah's pleading eyes, Siohban could offer no explanation. All she could offer Cosima was some of her pain meds she kept in her purse from a prior incident with a particularly nasty male castor clone.

She dropped the pills into Cosima's mouth and held up her head, allowing her a drink of wine to swallow. She didn't have any water nearby, but surely the small amount of wine wouldn't hurt.

Slowly, Sarah and her foster mother helped Cosima to stand, a tricky process as she was still in agony.

They loaded her up into the back of Alison's minivan and left, not without reassuring everyone else that Cosima will be fine, they think.

The emergency hospital isn't a far drive, but it is long enough for Sarah to explain the odd conversation she and her sister had before this all happened.

"She was trying to explain this crazy cosmic connection she has with Delphine. And she seemed really worried about Delphine for some bloody reason."

Ms. S expertly weaved her way through Toronto, listening to Sarah's story. Thinking to herself, if she could believe all this insane clone business, a cosmic connection doesn't seem that farfetched. And if that's the case, perhaps Cosima's body is trying to tell her something.

Sarah noticed her foster mom not paying any attention to her. Snapping, Sarah exclaimed, "Oi, earth to Siohban, what's going on? Penny for your thoughts?" Her eyes pleading with any explanation her "mom" could offer.

Siohban tried to collect her thoughts before simply saying, "I think Delphine is in danger. Cosima could be right about a connection, and if that is the case, we need to find the French woman."

Easier said than done, since neither of them knew where she might possibly be, or even if at this point she is alive. If somehow Cosima was experiencing the pain Delphine was, it seemed likely she could be dead. But since they are headed to the hospital anyway, maybe the fates are on their side.

Pulling up to the last stoplight before the hospital, an ambulance rushes past, sirens blaring. "I feel bad for that chap," Sarah muttered.

Siohban turned left and headed down the street to the emergency entrance. She parked up by the front doors as Sarah ran in to grab a nurse and a wheelchair.

Before she reached the doors, an EMT gestured for her to wait as the paramedics unloaded their patient from the ambulance they had just watched moments prior.

Rocking from foot to foot out of annoyance, Sarah was about to yell that she had an emergency too. The words were stopped dead in her throat as she watched Delphine's body, strapped to a gurney, blood staining her pale skin and white shirt, get rushed inside, paramedics calmly talking and running at the same time, obviously used to this kind of excitement.

"We have a GSW to the abdomen of a young female. She has lost a large amount of blood, clear the trauma room, set up the OR."


	2. Bang, Bang, My Baby Shot Me Down

Sarah's feet seemed frozen in their place; her mouth agape. Did she just see Delphine?

She was jolted out of her trance as Siohban beeped the horn a few times. Remembering about her sister, she ran inside, searching for a nurse.

Cosima was rushed off after Sarah gave them a brief history and explaining that they were twin sisters. They didn't need to know the truth. Sarah didn't even know the truth.

As they sat in the waiting room of the quiet hospital, Siohban walked over to Sarah, carrying two cups of steaming hospital tea. Handing Sarah her cup, she sat down, placing her hand on her foster child's knee, giving a soft, reassuring squeeze.

"Cosima will be fine, dove. She's in the best place she can be." Sarah looked up frantically.

"S, Delphine is here. I saw her. It's unbelievable. She was in that ambulance and she was shot." Just as the irish woman was going to respond, a doctor walked out, calling "Siohban Sadler."

Both of the women stood and walked briskly over to the doctor.

"I'm Dr. Pierre, I am handling Cosima's care," He stated matter-of-factly, before continuing.

"Although there is no obvious physical trauma, she still was in a high level of pain. Based on the absence of any obvious external injuries, we elected to run a series of radiographs and a basic blood panel. It is most frustrating, as the radiographs revealed no abnormalities. "

"Palpation of her right side elicits a strong pain response regardless of what we found. The only elevation in her bloodwork was in lactate, which is an indicator of shock. We intend to run more tests, but for right now, we have her settled in a room. "

"We placed an intravenous catheter and are running fluids and a morphine drip, to help control her shock and pain. You may visit in the morning, when we have her more stable. If you have any questions overnight, please don't hesitate to give us a call."

With a brisk nod of his head and a firm handshake, he walked off, not leaving any time for the women to speak.

"What a load of bollocks that was," Sarah mumbled, clearly frustrated.

Grabbing her foster daughters shoulder, she turned her towards the reception desk, quietly explaining that now that Cosima is fine, they need to focus on Delphine.

The woman behind the desk looked up from underneath black bangs, her eyes tired, showing the strain of a long shift. With a slow smile, she asked the ladies how she could help them.

"We are looking for a patient that was brought here, "started Ms. S. "She is about 5,9, long blonde hair. We believe she was shot in her stomach."

The way Siohban explained this to the woman surprised her. The smooth, precise way she asked was so different from all the frantic people she deals with.

Ms. S picked up on the woman's apprehension and quickly explained that the victim was visiting from France. The young woman was nervous about walking in the neighborhood where she was working, as there was an increase in gang activity at night. None the less, the French woman was immersed in work and insisted she go, despite her anxiety.

She went on to explain that they heard a gunshot and immediately became concerned, as Delphine had been late to get home. When it had been 30 minutes after her usual arrival home and still no answer on her cell phone, they immediately came to the hospital, where they saw her arrive on the gurney.

The receptionist listened to her story with slight suspicion, but in the end believed the pleading woman.

She knew that there was an increase lately in gun related crimes, she sees it often enough. And with the amount of details these women know about the victim and the way older woman's daughter is acting, it seems unlikely that their story is false.

Sarah watched in awe as Siohban weaved a complete lie of a tale, which was apparently going to work.

After making a few phone calls, the black haired receptionist explained that Delphine was in surgery for a penetrating gunshot wound to her abdomen. She couldn't explain more, but invited the women to wait until after the surgery is completed if they wished.

Both women walked over to the chairs once more, Sarah slumping roughly down into the chair, Siohban sitting with more dignity.

"Ey, so now what? We just wait for the frenchie to get out of surgery?" Siohbah glared at her charge, wondering where the young woman picked up such crass manners.

"Yes, chicken. That is exactly what we will do. Now I need to make a few phone calls, so if you don't mind."

With that, Siohban walked off into the corner of the waiting room, sitting with crossed legs, having a hushed conversation.

Since Sarah didn't know what else to do, she quickly phoned Felix, her foster brother, and explained all that was happening.

She didn't feel like talking to anyone else, so she told her brother to tell everyone what was going on, and slammed down her phone, fatigue and frustration taking control.

Sarah didn't want to talk to anyone anyway so she decided to shut off her phone completely.

Jamming it back into her pocket, she looked at Siohban, who was still on the phone, and decided that she could bare to close her eyes for just a few minutes. She was exhausted and the adrenaline of the evening was starting to wear thin.

Crossing her arms and closing her eyes, Sarah slouched lower into her chair, and was asleep in no time.

Sarah was shaken awake, more roughly then she thought necessary.

"Bloody hell." She mumbled, sleepily, before opening her eyes and glaring at her foster mom.

"Sarah, Delphine is out of surgery. I've pulled some strings with old connections I have here at the hospital." Siohban Sadler had been all over the place, from Ireland, to London and now to Canada. She has acquired many accomplices in all walks of life, and it has always seemed to pay off when her and her family needed it most. This time was no different.

Grabbing her younger counterparts hand, she pulled her down the hallway, towards the elevators.

"Cosima is currently in the ICU while they try to figure out what is wrong. Delphine is in recovery, which is this way." Siohban points down a long, quiet hallway. Sarah eyed her foster mother, wondering when she became so knowledgeable about this hospital.

If Siohban noticed Sarah's look, she pretended she hadn't. The older woman didn't care to explain her prior knowledge of this particular hospital.

Hospitals always freaked Sarah out, between the sickly smell of overly clean everything, and the stark white walls, it made it easy to feel uneasy. It also reminded her of the DYAD institute, and those were times she wished she couldn't remember.

"Alright Sarah, this is where we part ways for now." Siohban said. "I am going to go talk to Delphine, I want you to go be with Cosima. I know how much she means to you and I'm sure she'd rather your company than mine."

They had success doing the divide and conquer approach in the past, it made sense they did it again. Sarah was just glad she was able to be with Cosima and not the frenchie.

"Okay, sounds good to me. Send me a text if you need me, then." With that, Sarah briskly turned around and started down the halls, leaving Siobhan to head to the elevators. Sarah understood that recovery was on a different floor.

It was early in the hospital yet, the nurses shuffling around looked exhausted. They must be waiting for their shifts to be over and their replacements to arrive.

Finding Cosima's room was easy enough. Luckily for her, Siohban had given her fool proof directions. That and everything was labeled with arrows, numbers, and signs.

Sarah stood outside the door for a minute, composing herself. She didn't know what she expected to find, but when she opened the door, what she saw wasn't envisioned.


	3. Throw Down Your Guns

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Sarah's senses were immediately inundated with sounds. There were several beeps from machines far too complicated for her to even begin to describe. She heard the TV as an annoying mumble, figuring it was on only for white noise. It was hardly noticed to Sarah anyway, clearly doing its job./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"A quick scan of the room left her planted in her place, mouth slightly open. Initially she noticed Cosima, bedridden and pale, dreadlocks neatly set over one of her shoulders. From her arm was an IV tube that leads to one of the beeping machines. A nose piece on her face, which was presumably for oxygen, trailed behind her bed. Cosima looked comfortable, but in that way that people look comfortable in uncomfortable situations./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Her "sisters" current situation isn't entirely what caught her so surprised. Next to the bed was someone she had only heard about on few occasions. Her face was hard to see, but her shoulder length blonde hair was peeking out from underneath her floppy brimmed hat. She had a similar clothing style to Cosima but where her clones was eccentric hippy, this woman's was sophisticated./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The woman looked up with piercing blue eyes, an emotion hidden behind them that she couldn't pinpoint but left Sarah slightly uneasy all the same./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Shay." Sarah said matter-of-factly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Shay was surprised. She had no idea who this woman was, but she looked just like Cosima. A grungy, British version, but identical to her girlfriend none the less./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She held this strange woman's brown eyes a moment longer than necessary before answering./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I don't believe we have had the pleasure, but judging by the looks of you, I assume you know Cosima."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You would assume correctly then." Sarah snapped. "What I don't understand is how on this bleeding earth you got here before I did."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Shay couldn't tell this person the truth. She didn't even think she would tell Cosima the truth. Lucikly, her military training kept her cool and collected as she explained her lie, one that she fabricated even before she arrived at the hospital./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I work as an emergency nurse at this hospital. While I was doing rounds, I saw Cosima being carted in. My coworkers told me to go be with her noticing how distracted I was while trying to work. She was only just allowed visitors but I've been with her the whole time." The lie spilled from her mouth easily. Lying was something Shay did so easily, she could hardly even tell fact from fiction anymore./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Sarah didn't buy a word of this woman's confession. She knew a little bit about Shay's past. Cosima didn't tell much to her sister about her latest fling, which made her believe she was just that. Delphine was Cosima's true love and she didn't know what she was doing messing around with Shay or what possessed her to not fix things./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"A conversation they had had once flashed into her mind. Cosima said that Shay was "what she needed right now." Someone to get over Delphine? Or someone to make the French woman jealous? Sarah wasn't sure. What she was sure about was that Shay can't be trusted and she needs to tread cautiously./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Well that's quite convenient for my sister." Sarah replied. Cosima clearly didn't tell this woman the truth, so she will play the sisters card for now./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Do ya think you can explain to me what the hell's going on with her then? Well?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Shay looked Sarah in the eyes again before starting. "Her labs all came back normal. There are no abnormalities in her bloodwork, in her radiographs, or anything else we did. It was obvious she was in tremendous pain, but we don't have a reason why."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Shay seemed legitimately frustrated. No matter Cosima's feelings for Shay, the blonde woman seemed to have deep feelings for her. The last thing they needed to deal with is a lesbian love triangle./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Well that's a bloody load of shite isn't it. No explanation when clear as day something is wrong." Sarah fumed. "If you don't mind, think I can have a little alone time with my sister? I think you've been with her long enough." She said the last bit a little more angrily than she thought was necessary, but she just wanted this woman gone./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Fine. I'll be waiting out in the waiting room. There is a lot of negative energy you are giving off and I need to clear my head anyway." With that, she stood slowly. Bending over, she placed a gentle kiss on Cosima's lips before straightening her coat, grabbing her purse, and shoving past Sarah./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The sound of Shay's heels were lost on Sarah as she rushed over to her sister's bedside. She grabbed her hand and placed her head against their clasped hands. A single tear ran down their hands, followed by more. Sarah wasn't much of a crier, but Cosima wasn't just her sister, she was her best friend. Her science geek. She needed her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Sarah felt a movement and whipped her head up. Her eyes caught Cosima's as she threw her arms around her. Cosima's body shook as she laughed and held onto her sister tightly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hey there." Cosima said simply./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Sarah laughed also as she pulled away, heaving a sigh of relief as her dreadlocked clone sat up./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Suddenly Cosima's face turned serious. "Sarah, we need to get out of here. Shay is up to something bad. I was only out for like,a few hours, but I came to awhile ago. I pretended to be passed out, all the while I eavesdropped on her conversations. The most interesting was the one between you two. She lied through her teeth. I don't know what she's hiding, but I don't intend to find out while strapped to this bed."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""On top of ALL of that, we've all but broken things off. She made it pretty clear she wanted me gone. So like. Why is she here all the sudden?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"With that Cosima started removing the medical equipment with an ease Sarah wouldn't understand. The british clone grabbed her sister's hand./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Cos, you can't just leave. You're sick. All this paranoia aside, something is wrong with you! "/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I was sick. I don't know what happened entirely, but I'm just going to chalk it up as a remission of some sort. Regardless, these doctors here can't help me. Only Scott and Delphine can. As for the paranoia, it's not without reason"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Sarah's face dropped at the mention of Delphine. She would have to tell Cosima what she saw. About what happened./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Cosima was in the process of removing her IV when Sarah grabbed her hand. Looking up, Cosima saw an array of emotions flash across her sisters face./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Sarah, what's wrong?" Cosima's voice shook. She's never seen her sister look like this./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Cos. Delphine. She's…She's here. In the hospital. We saw her carted in the same time as you."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Cosima was just turning to plant her feet on the ground when she jolted to a stop. She whipped her head around so fast, her dreadlocks smacked herself in the face. In that moment, Cosima made a sickening realization. Her face was a nauseated mix of anger and fear./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Sarah, we need to find Shay. Like, yesterday. If Delphine isn't dead, she will be soon."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The hall Siohban walked down was quiet. She was always on high alert these days. She lasted this long being a slick mix of paranoid and aggressive. This hospital felt like a second home sometimes. Her past included running her people in and out of here. They were reckless sometimes, but she always made sure they were okay./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"With her knowledge of this place, she found Delphine's room easily. A nurse was just walking out as Siohban approached her. Either the nurse was very busy or Ms. S was giving off a "don't fuck with me look." Regardless, the nurse didn't bother her. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Turning the handle, Siohban pushed into the room quietly. She pushed the door shut and walked towards the bed. Delphine was laying on her back, sleeping or still knocked out from all the meds. She looked peaceful, and this is considering what had happened to her. Siohban knows from experience that getting shot is a bugger./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Siohban found a chair and sat quietly in the corner. The beeping of the machines offered her a steady tranquility she could ill afford these days. It left her to her thoughts, something she also didn't have much time for anymore./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Folding her hands in her lap and crossing her legs, she settled in for a long wait. Whoever tried to kill Delphine had failed. Siohban was nearly certain it was an assassination attempt and not a random occurrence./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Delphine was in a position of great power and held many close alliance with the clones. Neolution was a powerful movement and if Delphine wasn't with them, she was against them, and that placed a target on her back. And she knew that they wouldn't give up until she was dead. This meant that Delphine needed someone to protect her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"For now though, the French woman was safe. If offered Siohban a moment to relive happier memories. She closed her eyes and remembered all the times she sang at the Bayonet Public House with all her men. Running about London with the Bird people, as Sarah so aptly called them. Fighting what they thought at the time was the good fight. Everyone always thinks they are on the right side when there are sides for choosing./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"This led Siohban's thoughts to a certain old flame. Carlton. She had recently met with this man and that memory brought a shiver through her body. The feeling of his hands on her body was fresh. His lips on hers…/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Siohban shook her head, trying to remember the task at hand. She allowed herself more than enough daydreaming. She just needed some time to remember what this was all for. This meant Kira was never far from her thoughts, though she was far from her currently. Iceland was a long ways away, but she knew Kira was safe. Cal was a good man, and her father. She held great respect for him being thrown into this mess quite quickly, finding out he is a father, and being shipped off to Iceland all in a very short time./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"A sound snapped Siohban out of her thoughts. Quickly, she reached into her coat, hand falling into the butt of her gun. Her face was that of someone in charge, but inside she was a little anxious. The door slowly opened and Ms. S cocked the gun. Whoever walked in didn't see her right away and turned to close the door./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The figure at the door jumped when Siohban cleared her throat./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Who's this, then?" She said more loudly than forcefully./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The person froze and turned slowly, hands raised./p 


	4. Monster Lead Me Home

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The sun was shining brightly on Shay's face as she dug into her bag looking for her sunglasses. She was understandably frustrated. She didn't leave right away when Sarah asked. Instead she hung around and eavesdropped. She wasn't aware Cosima was conscious and that seriously messed things up./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Fuck. FUCK." Shay was all but belligerent with her anger at this point. She paced around outside punching numbers into her phone./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hey. You listen here you little twat, you get me what I asked for, and you get it to me now, or I will come down there and use them on you. You got that?" Shay was yelling into her phone and getting stares from all the passerbys, but at this point she didn't care./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The French bitch didn't die like she was supposed to. Shay should've put another bullet into her head, but she wanted her to suffer. She wanted Delphine to lie in a puddle of her own blood as all light and life left her eyes./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Shay was more angry at herself than anything. Now she didn't know what to do. Cosima knew her to be a liar. Delphine is alive. How was she supposed to fix this mess./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Pulling out her phone again she looked at the time. 10:30am. A honk startled her and she looked up. Seems that her contact made good and got her what she needed./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The man popped the trunk as Shay walked up. Inside was a beat up duffle bag zipped up tight and locked with a padlock. She knew the protocol, so this didn't surprise her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Clad in all black and worn out combat boots, he saluted Shay. She briefly saluted him back while saying "at ease."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You better have all I asked for, Keener." She held his eyes as she said this, the threat not only in her words./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yes ma'am it's all here." He quickly responded. Shay made him nervous. She was a powerful woman and he'd heard stories of what she did to those who wronged her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He reached into his coat and pulled out a key. Using it, he undid the padlock on the duffle bag. Deftly, he unzipped it. Shay reached in and started rifling through the contents./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"A small pistol, easily concealed, was on top. She grabbed this, cocked it, flipped on the safety, and shoved it into her coat. Next she grabbed out a small box. Inside was a small clear vial with the label "pentobarbital" on it. There were also several syringes and needles of varying sizes. She took everything out of the box and put it all into another coat pocket./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Alright Keener, looks like it's all here. Good job."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"With a sigh of relief, he zipped up the bag, relocked it, and slammed the trunk shut. He knew better then to ask about what she was doing./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Best of luck to you, ma'am." He saluted her again before getting back into the car and driving away./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Luck has nothing to do with it." She muttered under her breath before heading back inside the hospital./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You turn slowly, hands up." Siohban ordered./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Bloody hell Siohban, it's me." The male voice replied./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Felix you ass. Scared the hell out of me." Removing her hand from the gun butt, she instead smoothed out her shirt./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Sorry. I didn't think anyone would be hiding in a dark corner with a gun aimed at me at a bleeding hospital." Felix was always sarcastic, and this statement was no different. There was no malice from his words./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Well someone has to stay with her don't they? Clearly whoever shot her didn't finish the job. I imagine they will be back."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Siohban's theory was most likely correct, Felix thought. Crossing his arms, he walked over to the empty chair beside Delphine's bed. She was still not awake, though he figured she was on some good ass drugs./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You're probably right. I wanted to stop here first before heading up to Cosima's room. I figure her and Sarah need some time. She gave Sarah a good fright. Oy. What's this then." A vibrating sensation stopped his thought. Felix pulled out his phone and looked at who was calling him. It was Sarah./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hello love. How's Cos?" Felix asked./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""No time for chit chat Fe, we need to get out of this hospital ASAP. Shay is plotting something. Cosima is fine, but we are headed to Delphine's room now. Tell Siohban that we need to find Shay and we all need to get somewhere safe. We will be there soon." Sarah hung up before Felix could say anything else./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Siohban, Sarah says we need to get out of here. She says Shay isn't to be trusted."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ms. S stiffened up as she considered Felix's words. It would make sense for Shay to try to kill Delphine. But only because her and Cosima have a history. She didn't know of any other reasons, but women do crazy things, she can attest to that herself./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Okay but I don't know how we will get Delphine out of here. She just had surgery for god's sake." She quickly pulled out her phone and started calling one of her contacts. She tilted her head from side to side impatiently as the phone rang./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hey, I need two of you down here at the hospital as soon as you can get here. We have a situation and I need protection for someone."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She listened for a second and then replied, "Well I don't care about some poker game. This is life or death. Would I ask if it wasn't?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Again she listened, a small smirk coming across her face. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Just head to room 219 as soon as you get here." There was no official hierarchy structure amongst them, but everyone knew Siohban was in charge. She didn't need to throw her authority around, people just followed her. The mark of a true leader./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"A knock at the door made everyone stiffen. As the door opened, they were relieved to see it was Sarah and Cosima./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hello doves." Siohban stood and walked over to the girls, first hugging Cosima tightly, then moving to Sarah./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Felix was next, hugging his "sestra's" as Helena called them. Cosima wasn't paying attention to anyone or anything right now. Felix noticed. He grabbed Sarah's hand and urged everyone out of the room, as Cosima was focused on one person, and they needed privacy./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Tears welling up in her eyes, Cosima walked over to the bed, standing on the side looking at the blonde. She looked peaceful and so comfortable. Delphine's breathing was regular, but Cosima's was anything but. She choked back sobs and reached out to touch Delphine's face./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Her skin was warm and soft. Cosima trailed her hand down her cheek, down her neck and around, letting it rest there. Slowly she sat on the bed, letting the tears fall. She placed a wet kiss on the French girls lips and rested her forehead against Delphine's, sitting like that for minutes, tears running down the unconscious woman's face./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Cosima was startled out of her thoughts when she felt Delphine take her hand./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Ma chiot." Delphine croaked out, her throat dry as a desert./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Delphine knew this, but it drove Cosima crazy when she spoke French to her. Before she could stop herself, she smashed her lips to Delphine's. She knew they were technically not together, but everything about the kiss was so perfect. They were meant to be together./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The kiss was familiar to them both. It was easy. And they both needed it. Cosima moved so she could take Delphine's head between her hands and deepened the kiss. There was a slight metallic taste and that shot Cosima back to reality./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Almost rudely, she pulled away from Delphine, who wasn't expecting it and still had her lips pursed. Looking up for an answer, Cosima then grabbed Delphine's hand before starting./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I've missed you and I like, can't believe you're in the hospital and I'm just so mad at Shay and I'm so sorry Delphine. I'm so sorry this happened to you, it's all my fault." The words spilled out of Cosima as the tears continued to run down her face./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Delphine tried to sit up as best as she could, but winced in pain as she remembered she had a rather large incision. Cosima quickly grabbed her and tried to help./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Calm down please. It is not your fault. It didn't help that I interrogated Shay in her own apartment and threatened to bleed her in the tub. We both were just doing what we thought was right."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Cosima nodded her agreement and sat back on the bed. Delphine pulled her hand away and flipped off the blanket. Slowly she reached down to pull up her shirt. She wanted to see what all was going on. Cosima swatted Delphine's hands away as soon as she realized what the blonde was doing. She took off her coat and threw it on the chair. Adjusting herself, she was now straddling Delphine's legs./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Looking her in the eyes, Cosima continued to pull up the hospital gown she was wearing. Honestly it didn't leave much to the imagination and hospital gowns were anything but sexy, but Cosima would find Delphine sexy in a burlap sack./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Cosima's hands were gentle yet forceful in their mission. It seemed to Delphine that she was purposefully touching her as much as she could in her attempt to pull the gown up and by the time she was done, she had Delphine squirming./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"As the gown neared Delphine's top half, Cosima started to roll it up a bit, so Delphine could see as well./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"All of Delphine's midriff was exposed and Cosima took advantage. Maintaining eye contact with Delphine, Cosima ran her hands up the exposed sides, spreading out her fingers to touch as much flesh as possible./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Delphine couldn't help it, she shut her eyes and let out a small moan./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Cosima bent down and kissed her stomach. Her hands wrapped underneath Delphine, just holding her. She wanted Delphine to know that even though she was bruised and now scarred, that she still loved her and her body./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Cosima brought her hands back around to the front and gently lifted the bandage over Delphine's incision. Peeling the corner's back, they were both surprised by the size of the incision. It was so small, no larger than a quarter. Delphine could have sworn it felt like her whole abdomen was ripped open./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I can't believe how small this is. Honestly it's no larger than the actual bullet hole." Cosima said, running her hands over the bruising of Delphine's abdomen./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"If Cosima had been paying attention, she'd realize that she was driving Delphine absolutely nuts. Cosima was really good at completely zoning out and not noticing anything else around her. She finally realized what she was doing when she heard a soft moan. Looking up, she saw Delphine biting her lip, lust dripping from her eyes./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Baby. We can't do anything. You're literally in a hospital bed. With a healing gunshot wound." Cosima stated matter of factly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Ma amour, I do not care. I need you. I need your touch. I've been without it for so long." Delphine all but pleaded./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Cosima lost it when Delphine spoke French. It sent shivers down her spine./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She wants to be gentle, but the desire is so overwhelming for them both, those thoughts dissipated as their lips crashed against each other again./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Cosima leaned down and gently laid on top of Delphine. She wanted to keep her weight off of her, but also wanted to feel their bodies against each other. Supporting most of her weight on her arms, she broke the kiss to trail her lips down Delphine's neck./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Okay baby, but we do this my way." Cosima stated inbetween kisses, blowing warm breath on Delphine's neck./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Anything, ma amour." A breathless Delphine replied, squirming under the weight of Cosima./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm in charge," She started, taking off her belt. "You need to be quiet and do what I say. No back talk, no complaining." Skillfully, she tied Delphine's hands together and then above her head, attached to the top of the hospital bed./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Before Delphine could even complain, Cosima kissed her again. This time it was hard, filled with nothing but lust. Again Cosima ran her hands up Delphine's sides, letting her nails drag./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Delphine writhed under her bonds, obviously already frustrated. She felt Cosima smile and wanted to wipe the smile off her face. Instead she had to do with an angry moan./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Someone's getting feisty I see. Upset by your bondage?" Cosima teased as she began kissing down her neck./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oui." was Delphine's only response./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Cosima chuckled and she continued to work down, now reaching the valley between the French girls' breasts./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Grabbing Delphine's eyes, Cosima slowly licked the valley and then pursed her lips, blowing cold air where she just licked./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Delphine fought against her bondage now, getting more and more turned on. Cosima was purposefuly taking her time, but Delphine could feel herself getting very wet./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Cosima snaked her arms under the hospital gown, eyes going soft as she looked at the incision again./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Do not worry about me love, please continue." Delphine was begging with her eyes, she needed this, she wanted it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The Californian was hesitant but she continued. Carefuly she pulled the hospital gown over Delphine's head, messing up her hair in the cutest way. Since her arms were tied up, she just had to let it sit over Delphine's hands./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"All Cosima's fears were lost as she got to see Delphine's full naked body. She could feel herself staring, but she didn't care./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Slowly, she dipped her head down and started to circle one of Delphine's nipples with her tongue. She always thought the French woman would look fabulous with them pierced, but that was for another day./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"With her other hand, she started to gently knead the other breast./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Delphine started to moan softly, making Cosima crazy. Her soft moans were music to her ears and she wanted to hear more. She wanted the whole damn orchestra./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Cosima suddenly enveloped Delphine's nipple and sucked hard, quite the contrast to what she was just doing./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Delphine's leg twitched and slipped between Cosima's legs, hitting her sex, making her moan loudly into Delphine's chest. In turn, the blonde woman let out a loud moan and arched her chest, forcing her nipple further into Cosima's mouth./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"That caused small waves to course through Cosima's body, but she didn't stop what she was doing. She wasn't even aware she was this turned on. This wasn't about her though, she wanted this to be all about Delphine and make her feel amazing./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Delphine realized her leg was in the perfect spot to allow her lover to get off also. She bent her knee and flexed her muscle against Cosima's core, making her moan again. Delphine loved the feeling of Cosima moaning into her chest and wanted to make her keep doing it. She'd pin that dreadlocked head there if her damn hands weren't tied up./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Cosima was onto Delphine's plan and try as she might, she couldn't stop herself and slowly started to grind herself against Delphine, becoming addicted all over again to the feeling of their bodies together, moving as one./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Cosima kissed her way to the other nipple, not wanting it to feel neglected. She quickly enveloped that one and ran her hand down Delphine's toned stomach./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Delphine's breath hitched as she felt Cosima's hand travel lower and lower. Normally Cosima took her time, but her own desires mixed with Delphine's obvious need to cum were overwhelming./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Expertly, Cosima ran her finger down her lover's slit, quickly circling the clit before sinking two fingers in. Delphine was so wet, there was no resistance. Using her thumb to rub against her clit, Cosima started pumping her hand in and out./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Delphine's mouth formed an "O" but no sounds came out. Her wrists were starting to chafe from fighting the bondage. She felt Cosima rubbing against her leg in time to her pumping her fingers in and out of her. Hesitantly Cosima sat up. She didn't want to leave the blonde's chest, but positionally this was easier for them both./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" Delphine risked a look at the situation, knowing damn well what she would see./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Cosima was clad in a pair of boy shorts and her tank top, which stuck to her body by a fine sheen of sweat. She had her eyes closed, but never stopped fingering Delphine. Her dreads were thrown over her shoulder in a pony tail but some were starting to rebel and fall down. Cosima looked the figurative definition of a hot mess, emphasis on hot./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It seemed to be a race to see who could get who off first, but both women were close. The room was hot and the window was starting to steam up. The only sounds were of them panting and the bed squeaking in typical bed fashion./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It was Cosima's turn to open her eyes and look at her lover./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It was almost surreal. She was completely naked. Her hair was an absolute mess, total sex hair. Her wrists were raw and red from fighting, of which Cosima only felt a little bad. Sweat beads were running down her breasts and pooling into her belly button. She could see fresh blood staining the bandage, but couldn't stop. The French woman would never forgive her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Instead, Cosima slipped a third finger into Delphine and really focused her thumb on rubbing the clit./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Delphine let out a loud and long moan, arching her back almost painfully. This made it so Delphine's leg was pressed against Cosima even harder and she let out an equally loud and long moan, using Delphine's other leg to balance herself as she started to lose herself. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh mon dieu!" Delphine screamed breathlessly. In that exact moment, Cosima threw her head back and both women rode out their orgasms together./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Cosima collapsed on her lover and held her close as their convulsions continued but were slowly beginning to subside./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"No words were spoken. None were need. They were both content to enjoy this moment of pure bliss in each other's arms. Nothing else mattered, at least, for the time being./p 


End file.
